Ashley's adventure
by Pretearwings
Summary: A girl on a journey to meet new friend and finding new pokemon! PLEASE R&R! (this was made along time ago for a website and so it may not be updated)
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's Adventures-part 1: Vana Chapter 1: Tis time… 

_Please let him have sent it! _**Thought the 16-year-old Ashley as she ran down the stairs. She had emerald green eyes and she had long golden brown hair, which was pulled back into a plat, which reached just below her shoulders. She wore pink bobbles at the top and bottom of the plat. She ran into the hall to find her mother there smiling at her. **

**"So did it come?" Ashley asked. Her mother nodded and passed an envelope to her. She ran up to her room and carefully opened it and with trembling fingers unfolded it and started to read… **

**Dear Ashley, **

** Hey kid **(_I'm not a kid!_) **this will only be a short letter I'm afraid because by the time your probably reading this I'll be on the ship/in the new region of Vana. Also there's a league going on there! I know you want to travel someday and mum says ship tickets cost a lot but I put something in with this letter… **

** Love you lots **

** Your big bro, Scott**

_You shouldn't have_. **Ashley picked up the envelope she'd dropped, wanting to read the letter first. She pulled a small piece of paper with an orange background and a pale picture of a ship. She read **

** 1 trainer to board the SS Amber. From the docks located in the south of new bark town to Pluto city docks in Vana **

**Ashley shouted "Mum! Come here quick!" **

**Her mother appeared at her door seconds later. Ashley takes after her mother, they look very much alike. **

**"Where's the fire?" her mother asked. **

**"Here…"Ashley said and passed the ticket to her mother to read. **

**"Your bother sent this?" Ashley nodded, that was all she could do. She couldn't get over it. **

**"So, you reckon I could go?" Ashley asked **

**"I see no reason why not" Said Ashley's mum **

**"Great!!!!" Shouted Ashley **

**"Ashley shouldn't you be going to pro. Elm's?" Her mother asked. Ashley stopped celebrating and jumped of her bed, opened her wardrobe and pulled out a bad with poké food in and looking at the clock on the bedside table. **

**"Oh no I'm late…!" Ashley cried, quickly running out the door. **

**Ashley ran past the pokémon center, poké mart and ran up to the door of the pro. Elm's lab. She was about to open the door when it opened and pro. Elm walked out. **

**"Ashley, I was just coming to get you." **

**"Sorry professor." Ashley said catching her breath." I'm ready to start feeding the pokémon." **

**"Before we do, come with me." Ashley followed the professor into his lab and up to a computer screen. There was a moving picture on the screen, it was Scott **

**"Hay sis" **

**"Hi! How are you?" **

**"Fine, did you get the letter I sent you?" **

**"Yeah, thanks for the boat ticket" **

**"No problem, so are you going?" **

**"Mum said I could!" **

**"Great! I'm in a city called thorn cove city, where the last gym leader is, I'm meet you there." **

**"Ok, thanks" **

**"Well, I'll be seeing you" **

**"Bye" said Ashley and the screen turned blank. Ashley smiled to herself. **

**"So I take it your going to the new region of Vana?" the professor asked. Ashley turned to him **

**"Yep!" **

**"Will you want a pokémon then?" **

**"Oh, yes please" Ashley followed pro. Elm into the main lab. He stopped at a table with a pink poké ball on. He picked it up and said **

**"This is a phy ball. It, because of its name is specially for physic pokémon." He handed it to Ashley. She starred down at the ball in her hand **_what is in here. It's powerful…_

**"Erm… pro. Elm what's in here?" Ashley asked **

**"Open it and see," He told her as she sweat dropped **_he has a point…_ **It was a mew!** _Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, a mew! _**The mew looked at Ashley, floated round her once and cried **

**"Mew mew!"{HELLO HELLO!}" **

**"Hi…" **

**"Mew, mew mew mew? {Ok, am I going somewhere?} Said mew sweat dropping **

**"I'm Ashley, would you like to come on an adventure with me?" Mew considered it and flew to her shoulder and nodded. "Cool…" **

**"Well, looks like mew will be going with you." **

**"Thanks pro. Elm." **

**"No problem but you might want these…"he handed her a map, a pokédex and some poke balls "why don't you go home?" **

**"Thanks…"Ashley said taking them and walking to the door…**_good luck Ashley, you'll need it…_

A/N: Ok Ok, much later up than hoped but hey, we have the first um…very much uneventful chapter…{Ashley: UNEVENTFUL! I got a MEW!!!!} pushes her out the door…oh dear…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-the real adventure begins… 

**"Hay mum I'm back!" Ashley shut the door behind her. Mew her someone coming and peered over Ashley's shoulder and Ashley's mum entered. **

**"Your back early" She smiled. She looked at the pink blob, which was mew. **

**"What's that?" She pointed to mew and mew went into hiding behind Ashley. **

**"This is mew mum, my first pokémon for the journey I'm going on…" She turned to the little quivering mew and picked her up and looked into her blue eyes with her green ones. **

**"Mew, my mum won't hurt you." Mew saw that Ashley was telling the truth. **

"MEW!" It screeched and flew up the stairs 

**"Mew! Wait for me!" Ashley laughed as she chased mew up the stairs. **_Just like her brother that girl…_** Ashley's mum smiled and went to the kitchen. **

** Ashley found mew sat on top of the banister. Mew giggled and sat on Ashley's shoulder. Ashley stroked her little pink blob and smiled. **

**"In here…"Ashley opened the door of her bedroom. Mew flew around the room as Ashley watched and laughed. Mew came and sat next to her. **

**"You like it?" Mew nodded its head and giggled. **

**Ashley got up, with mew watching her emptied the content of her bag on her bed. Mew picked up her pokédex and started pressing the buttons. Ashley took it from the small pokemon's paws. **

**"Mew know it off." She smiled **

**"Ok" came a small reply. Ashley sweat dropped. **

**"O…k…mew was that you?" **

**"Yep!" **

**"I know, you must have pushed the poké-translation button or something…" Ashley shrugged and started putting things in her bag for the next day. **

**"I think I did…" Mew said floating around her. Ashley put clothes and poké-food in. **

**She walked up to her desk to the picture of her brother and herself, mum and dad. She picked it up **_oh big bro…_

**::~**~:: **

**Scott looked up. **

**"Scott?" asked a concerned voice. A girl of 19 appeared with purple hair but her fringe (which was just a little shorter than her actually hair) was lilac. He turned to look at her.**_ Pretty as always… _

"What?" 

**"Are you ok?" **

**"Yep, just thinking" **

**"About her?" **

**"You mean Ash? (Not Ashy-boy but a nickname for Ashley)" **

**"Yeah" **

**"I miss her…" **

**"You know you can talk to me" **

**"Thanks Sapphire…you're a great friend." She smiled and left the room, she lent against the wall **_I'm going to find out who Ashley really_ _is…_

**::~**~:: **

**Ashley put the picture down and picked up her pokégear. It was purple, her favourite colour along with pink being the other colour she likes. She threaded it on some sting and put it down. Then she picked up a silver bracelet with her name carved into the flat part. From her mother for her tenth birthday. She put it on and looked at the clock. She sighed and mew came up behind her, Ashley turned round **

**"Ashley, when do we leave?" **

**"Tomorrow" Ashley smiled as mew flew round the room screeching with joy. **

**"Come on, lets get some sleep" Mew flew to Ashley's bed as Ashley got changed into pyjamas. She came out to find mew on the end of her bed fast asleep. **

**Not long after Ashley was asleep, her mum came up to go to bed. She looked in on them and smiled and soon was asleep herself. **

**Ashley woke early to find everywhere and everyone still asleep. She got changed and by this time mew had woken up. **

**"Lets go!" **

**About 5 minuets later they reached the docks and were looking around to find the SS Amber. She couldn't find it and started to get worried. She wasn't looking where she was going and walked into someone. **

**"Sorry…" Ashley looked up at the other person, a girl who was only a little taller than her. **

**"No, it was my fault…my name is Alice" **

**"I'm Ashley and…I think I'm lost." Alice gave her a strange look **

**"SS Amber?" **

**"Yeah, how'd u.…?" **

**"I live in Vana, come on!" And Alice pulled Ashley down another way and stopped in front of the SS Amber. **

**"Here!" Alice pointed. **

**They both walked up to a man **

**"Tickets please…" They both flashed their tickets and boarded. They was a man waiting out side a door **

**"Here's your room, miss Gemma" **

A/N: WOW! Chapter 2 is here! Yeah! Is Alice who she really is? What's up with Sapphire? Ok…Ok… So Sapphire has purple hair yet her name means blue…well don't ask {Sapphire: I have a question…} I SAID DON'T ASK! Anyway I'll see you later in chapter 3,pushes Sapphire out with sapphire sweat dropping, MAHAHA! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3- The truth of Alice… ** **"I keep telling you, I'm Alice. Gemma never travels!" Ashley sweat dropped as Alice shouted at the man nearly on the floor. Alice finally finished ** **"Now go!" The man ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. She turned to Ashley who by this time had face faulted. They walked into the room. ** **"What was all that about?" Ashley sat in a chair giving her friend a funny look with her bag on the floor next to her. ** **"Gemma, my sis" She sighed "My identical twin" ** **Ashley sweat dropped **_really odd twist…I never would have guessed _ **"I didn't know, must be hard. I only have a big brother…" ** **"So'k" Alice shrugged. She sat down on the bed and pulled out one of her poké balls. Ashley looked at mew's phy ball. She smiled and the ball opened cause both to look up. Alice gasped and Ashley twitched and a sweat drop appeared. Ashley got mew around the waist ** **"Is…that mew…yours? "Alice 's mouth hung open and hit the floor. ** **"Yeah," she turned mew to her and whispered angrily "What are you playing at?" ** **"MEW MEW! Mew mew mew, mew!" Ashley let go of mew and dug out her pokédex and hit the translation button. ** **"What did you say?" ** **"I asked to be freed from your grasp" ** **"Go on…" ** **"I heard a pokémon call, I did!" ** **"If I let you go you stay to the shadows, I don't want anything to happen to you, ok" ** **"Right, thank you Ashley" and mew vanished. ** **"Dose he or she," Alice paused and sweat dropped not having a clue "know how to teleport?" ** **"SHE" Ashley stressed "no, I think she just can because she's a physic pokémon." Ashley was flicking through the moves for mews. She put the pokédex away and sat to await mews return. ** **She was slipping into sleep when a "mew!" was yelled down her ear causing her to jump 2 feet up in the air and clutch her heart. ** **Ashley turned to mew as she spoke to she mew curled up giggling. "So?" ** **The translation was still on and mew said, "I was right…Will you come with me?" ** **"Yeah" she looked at Alice who nodded and this time mew and Ashley disappear. Ashley was looking out onto one of the main corridors of the ship with mew next to shoulder; mew pointed to under the nearest table where she could she a pair of eyes. ** **"Right, return mew." And Ashley ran over to the table and lifted the grey cloth to revile not just an ordinary eevee but one that was pale pink and light brown with it's amazing, blue eyes. It started to back away. **_Little one I won't hurt you…I promise… _**It was as though the eevee had heard her and walked slowly forward and allowed Ashley to pick her up. Ashley ran around the ship and eventually found Alice's and her cabin. She went into see everything just how it was before she left. She put the eevee down on chair but in doing so knocked off a poké ball. Ashley didn't know cause she went to the computer and teleporter (for pokémon and items) and smiled as she opened her item box to see her mum had put some stuff in there. She got a potion and turned around… ** **The eevee had vanished but then Ashley saw the poké ball on the floor. She went to pick it up but it opened and the eevee popped out. ** **"So you want to come with me?" The eevee smiled and nodded. Ashley held up the potion "This may sting but it should make you feel better." It sat very still till Ashley was done. ** **"So what happened to you?" Ashley asked pulling out her pokédex and pushing the translation button. ** **"My name is Lola…as to what happened, I know. My last" She paused "trainer was always cruel to me because he want me to evolve into an espeon. I couldn't, he didn't care but he wanted to keep me because I was a rare alternate colour pokémon. He left me here on the ship to fend for myself…when you turned up…I felt safe and I could trust you but also like I'd known you before…" ** **"Don't worry…I won't let anyone hurt you…" Ashley sat on the chair and Lola jumped into her lap. Ashley reached into her bad beside the chair and pulled out a brush and groomed Lola… ** **Ashley felt herself being shaken and so opened her eyes and Alice's head swam into view. ** **"Wake up sleepy head" ** **"OK! I'm up!" Alice shot backward ** **"Sorry…the ships docked, come on…" They were ready and left the ship in 5minuets flat with Alice questioning Ashley about Lola who was still out. Ashley saw Lola was getting tried and returned her. ** **"Here we are…Pluto city, home of the ghosts and the mist badge." ** **"I want to go to the gym…" ** **"Before we do…there's something I have to tell you…" Ashley turned to her friend ** **"What?" ** **"Gemma isn't just my sister but…the gym leader…" ** **"No problem" Ashley did a 'V' for victory and dragged Alice towards the gym. They walked inside. ** **"Alice…your back." Said a voice from the shadows. Out stepped a girl, it had to Gemma. "I know you've told her…" ** **"Gemma, lay off Alice" ** **"Who are you…?" ** **"Ashley Noishebarra" ** **"Lets go…"** **::*-*:: ** **"One on one. No time limit…"Gemma took one of her poké balls in her hand. ** **"Right…go Lola!" ** **"Go haunter!" ** **"Go! Bite attack now Lola!" Lola bit haunter and clung on "Keep going…your doing great!" ** **"Use confusion ray!" Haunter swung this say and that shooting it's ray. It started to slow down. ** **"One last bite now!" Lola sunk her teeth right in and jumped out the way when haunter fell…Lola ran into Ashley's arms. "You were great! Well done you deserve a nice long rest…" and she recalled the beaming Lola back into her ball… ** **::*-*:: ** **Ashley heard a voice and looked up "Hey Ashley" It was Gemma walking over to her. Ashley stood up when Gemma reached her. "Here" she held out a badge in her palm "It's the mist badge…"And she handed it over to Ashley… ** _A/N: Hello! Well Ashley has the first badge of Vana, what else will befall our young heroin? Find out in the next chapter… {Usgi: Ok…scary}{Ashley: You said it…}_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A new friend and traveller Ashley took the badge 

"Thanks" Ashley pinned the badge on one of her bag straps. 

Alice walked over and laughed "Hey, why don't you go along with Ashley Gemma? You'll become stronger that way…" Gemma turned to her sister and smiled. 

"For maybe one, you just might be right…"Gemma turned her face to Ashley, "Could I come along with you?" 

"The more the merrier!" Ashley shouted happily 

"Do you fell alright Gemma?" Both Gemma and Ashley looked at Alice and burst out laughing. "What was so funny?" Alice crossed her arms and went into a mood. 

"It was what you said Alice. I'll see you tomorrow outside the pokémon center at 8, k?" Gemma started to walk to the back of the gym. 

"SURE!" and Ashley walked out the front to the pokémon center to stay the night. 

It was 11pm and Ashley still couldn't sleep… she decided to introduce mew to Lola. She released them both. They sat facing each other and starting talking pokétalk. Mew and Lola looked so happy…Ashley smiled as the started running around (in mew's case floating) they stared to get the louder. 

"Mew, Lola. Be quieter or you'll wake someone up…"the two pokémon looked up at her… Not long after they were all asleep…she had one arm round mew and the other one around Lola. 

"Huh?" Ashley said suddenly letting go of mew and Lola and sitting up. Someone or something was there…she felt it… She turned and rubbed her eyes… 

"Suicune…" she gasped as the beast of ice stood next to her… Suicune walked up to Ashley slowly. 

"Do not be afraid, I only wish to help you…" 

"Thank you" Ashley said timidly putting her hand on suicune's head. Suicune purred and smiled. Ashley took her hand away and the pokémon moved forward, it faced away from Ashley and spoke softly 

"I hope you stay well…I will see you again…" It melted away. Ashley stood up and was about to walk forward when she whacked something with her foot…a thunderstone! 

"Wow…" Ashley picked it up and stuck it in her bag, and then mew and Lola woke up. "Ok guys…return" Ashley held out there balls and smiled _I know I saw Suicune… _She got changed into a pair of jeans and pink t-shirt. She put her belt on looking at her badge and poké balls. She picked up her bag and ran out the door of the pokémon center into beautiful sunshine. She smiled and waited… 

::*-*:: 

"Where have you been Suicune?" said a voice. Suicune turned to see Entei and Raikou, her older brothers, coming out of the shadows 

"Nowhere…"Was the simple reply. 

"You went to talk to her didn't you?" Raikou asked coldly 

"So what if I did…"Suicune shouted. 

"What if you had let it slip about her brother?" 

"Well I didn't!" Suicune nearly cried and bounded away. As soon as she was away, she curled up _it's not fair… I just wanted someone to be my friend…Entei said she would be the next champion mistress so I though I'd meet her… _

::*-*:: 

"Hey Ashley!" called a voice from nearby. Ashley spun on the spot to see both Gemma and Alice. She new which one was which because Gemma, she presumed was the one with the bag. 

"Well I'll be seeing you…stay in touch…"Said Alice to Ashley 

"Sure will…you take care off that gym?" they all laughed as Alice walked away… 

Ashley and Gemma watched Alice disappear completely and headed off into a forest, which would take them to the next town… They walked no stop all day until they decided to set up camp… Ashley was again thinking of her encounter with Suicune… Ashley got into her tent and settled into her sleeping bag. She turned on her torch and sighed. 

"Ashley…"said a faint female voice…familiar… Ashley sat bolt upright. 

"Suicune?" 

"Hello…" said Suicune as she melted to her side… 

"Warn me before doing that friend please" Ashley turned to her friend and smiled… Suicune nodded and lay next to her sleeping bag. Ashley got in it; she looked at Suicune's face. "Something's wrong I can tell, what's wrong?" _her powers must be stronger than Entei thought_

"Nothing…"Suicune said, "Do you consider me to be your friend?" 

"Yes…and thanks for the thunderstone…" 

"It was just a little gift…I have a question…" but she was cut short by a noise outside "I'll be back…I promise…" and she melted away. _I wonder?_ Ashley shrugged and then Gemma's head appeared. 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"I though…I heard…never mind…" Ashley moved so Gemma could sit down. 

"Can't sleep, huh?" 

"Yep" said Gemma… 

"Do you want to see my prized pokémon" Ashley rummaged around and held a poké ball. 

"That's not Lola's ball…but it's a cool colour" Ashley smiled 

"Go…" and mew popped out… "Meet mew…" Gemma was gob smacked. Mew looked at Gemma, yawned and curled up next to Ashley and soon was asleep. 

"Cute…" was all Gemma could think of to say… 

::*-*:: 

"Entei, your not yourself…" a young lad asked 

"Suicune…she has become friends with a girl…but not just any girl but the next champion mistress…" 

"Didn't you tell me that I had something to do with her?" 

"Yes master Rad…her name is… Ashley Noishbarra" 

A/N: what is Suicune doing? {Entei: You got me} I wasn't asking you… and what were you cooking up with Rad… {Come to think of it…I don't know…} until next time kiddies…don't let a werewolf bite you…{Usgi: And I thought I was weird…"} {Gemma: Reality check…you are…} I never get any peace…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Yum…blueberries…onward to blueberry town! 

**Ashley woke to find that it was only 7:00. She recalled the still sleeping mew and shook Gemma. After 15 minuets they were off on their way… they neared the end of the forest and started to see the tops of house roofs. Ashley ran to the top of the hill in front of them with Gemma not to far behind…**

**"Wow…"Was the only word to describe the sight of such a small, peaceful but still beautiful town. **

**"You said it" Gemma was soon stood next to her. Ashley suddenly looked left and right… "What's wrong?" **

**"I heard a faint cry…there it is again…" **

**"I don't hear anything…" Ashley moved slowly to her left and something came into view. Ashley gasped and ran. It was a badly injured pideotto. It looked up. It was only small so Ashley picked it up just as Gemma came next to her. **

**"Come on" and Ashley ran down the hill. Gemma stared after her. **

**"Do I ever catch a break?" Gemma asked herself. She then ran off after Ashley. Ashley had just gone into the pokémon center when Gemma reached the bottom of the hill. Gemma sped in and stood next to Ashley gasping for air. Ashley had handed the pideotto to the nurse joy. Ashley and Gemma sat down. Gemma sighed and hung her head and Ashley fidgeted with her hair. Half an hour later pideotto landed on Ashley's knee **

**"He is just fine…nothing to worry about…"The nurse joy had walked up to them beaming **

**"That's great!" Ashley put her hand on the little bird's head. Ashley pulled out her pokedex and pressed the translation button. "Do you want to come with us?" **

**"Yes." **

**"Ok, go poké ball" and by the time Gemma looked up, Ashley had a ball in her hand. **

**"Well. If you didn't notice we're in blueberry town…" **

**"I didn't. I like blueberries…" **

**"That was so a random comment"-_-;; Ashley looked up from the ball **

**"Huh?" **

**"Never mind…lets get some sleep…it's late…" **

**"Gemma, who's the gym leader here?" **

**"His name is Bengie, people around here and the other gym leaders call him Buggy Benny. He had bug types…flying is your best bet…" Gemma yawned **

**"Hay, guess what?" **

**"What?" **

**"My pideotto is going to be called flute" There was no reply. Ashley looked at Gemma who had just fallen asleep. Ashley shrugged and went to sleep herself **

::*-*:: 

**"Come on Gemma…" Ashley called to her from the gym entrance **

**"Ok, OK!" Gemma sighed and ran up next to Ashley. Ashley thought that there was something not quite right with Gemma… They walked in together **

**"Ok! I'm here to challenge the gym leader here!" **

**"I guess no-one's home" Gemma pulled on Ashley's arm until a voice froze her. **

**"I accept your challenge…" A boy a bit older than Ashley appeared from the darkness at the back off the gym. He had short blonde flyaway hair and dark green eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt and green shorts with a belt. This belt held his poke balls. "Two on two" **

**"Lets get this battle started!" **

**::*-*:: **

**"Go Ledyba!" **

**"Go get'em flute, Use your gust attack!" The little pideotto made a bid gust which the Ledyba couldn't move out of the way from. **

**"Ledyba, supersonic now!" **

**"Use whirlwind to aim it back!" **

**"NO!!!" And the supersonic hit the Ledyba causing it to hit the wall **

**"Finish it with a Quick attack!" The Ledyba fell to the floor with a thud **

**"Return, you did well" Bengie looked really mad. Well, two could play at that game. **

**"Great job flute…you deserve a nice long rest" **

**"GO BUTTERFREE!" **

**"Come on out!" and out popped mew. The two pokémon glared at each other, narrowing their eyes. **

**"A mew" Bengie looked stunned "how'd you…?" **

**"Battle now, talk later…Mew go! Pound!" The butterfree, if it had moved a little faster, it would have missed but it hit dead on. **

**"Nice try kiddo." Ashley glared and growled at him. **_I get enough stick from my brother… _**"CONFUSION!" **

**"Mew! Dodge and use mega punch!" the butterfree was hit dead on again and knocked right into Bengie. "Sorry…"-_-; **

**"Never mind. Return butterfree…" Ashley picked up mew and hugged her **

**"YOU ROCK MEW!" She shouted swinging mew around with mew giggling. **

**"Nice one Ashley, you to mew." Said Gemma walking over to them and Ashley recalled mew into it's ball **

**::*-*:: **

**Bengie walked up to them, which made Gemma glare, he gave her a glare right back. Ashley looked at them both and then it dawned on her them had history together. **

**"Here you go" he handed her a badge; it was round with a leaf and red berry on. He gave Gemma sort of smile in a nice way which made Gemma face relax, but with a confused look appearing a couple of seconds later an then he walked away. **_Best if I don't ask_ **and the two walked out. **

**"6 more badges** **to go!" Ashley happily shouted as they walked towards the pokémon center with Gemma laughing at her. **

**Ashley go mew and flute checked out and then went to explore the little town with all its people and pokémon. They were sat on a bench talking when out of the corner of her eye, Ashley thought she saw Suicune. **

**"Gem wait here" Ashley said getting up and running in the direction she'd seen Suicune go **

**"ASHLEY! Since when has my name been gem?" Gemma called into the slowly darkening air. **

A/N: Sorry it's late, I know, I know! I've got lots of schoolwork so I don't know when chapter 6 will be put up. {Ashley: no fair!} Now what… {I want to know if I find Suicune again!} Give me a break… {Rad: Are you nuts?} Yep…guess I am…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – new friend, new enemy 

_Come on Suicune, where are you? _**Ashley was now walking though a thick clump off tree. She came to a clearing but saw something that made her feel like her heart had stopped. **

**"No…way…it's impossible…" she was barely breathing "Too weird…" **

**"Ashley Noishebarra…you are a young pure hearted girl who will do everyone proud…we wish you the best of luck…" and with that Ashley went out cold… **

**Ashley woke to the sound of voices, 3 voices. Her eyes then focused; there was Gemma, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. **

**"Look! Ashley is waking up." **

**"Oh good. Now she's ok, I must go see to some of the pokémon" and nurse Joy walked out. **

**"What happened Gem?" Ashley sat up looking at her friend's concerned face. **

**"Officer Jenny found you near the forest." **

**"There was a Pikachu as well, I brought it here, but a boy came and got it not long ago." **

**"It wasn't mine and thank you" Officer Jenny saluted and walked out. **

**Soon they were making there way to the far end, near to Bubble town. **

**"WOW!" Ashley pulled on Gemma's sleeve. "I can see the next town from here." **

**"That's Bubble town, home of water and bubbles" **

**"And my next badge…" **

**"And my next badge…"Gemma did an impression of Ashley. Ashley turned round and Gemma snapped up straight. **

**"About a days walk…" **

**"Not if we teleport…" **

**"Really?" **

**"Sure. Go Haunter!" there was a flash of red light and out popped Haunter. **

**"Haun haun" **

**"Hey haunter, how are you?" Ashley bent down to Haunter's level. Haunter grinned and Ashley laughed. Ashley felt more comfortably around pokémon than people even thought it as easer to make friends with people than pokémon to begin with. Her friends had always been into pokémon but she hadn't not until she was 9 where she found a hurt ratata and gave it to pro. Elm. That was the day she saw all the pokémon he had and fell in love with pokémon. Ashley stood up and out popped mew before she reached for mews poke ball. Ashley laughed again. **

**"YEAH! To Bubble Town!" And with a flash Ashley landed on top of mew with Gemma on top of Ashley. **

**"Ger' off!" Shouted Ashley at Gemma as a small squeak coming from mew. **

**"Soz!" And Gemma pulled Ashley up off mew, who had been swished to a pancake. Ashley peeled mew off the floor and held her up to look at her. Mews eyes were swirling but mew shook her head and grinned. They both recalled their pokémon. **

**"Here we are then…" Gemma looked at Ashley who nodded. **

**"HELLO!" shouted a voice behind them making them run into each other and fall over. "Sorry…" the voice said. Ashley was the first to look up. A girl of their age was offering Ashley a hand up. She had ginger bushy hair in a low ponytail. She had blue eyes and was wearing a white top and a pair of jeans. She helped both of them up. **

**"Sorry again and my names Zoë Zakkata" The girl grinned widely and Ashley and Gemma looked at each other -_-;; **

**"I'm Gemma of Pluto city gym." Zoë went a bit hyper. **

**"Ashley Noishbarra" At that Zoë fell flat on her face. She shot back up and scared Ashley, She looked at Ashley and Gemma was behind her mouthing 'no' and shaking her head. Zoë tilled to look at Gemma and said **

**"Cool to meet both of you!" Gemma sighed and Ashley shot her a look and Gemma laughed nervously -_-;; The rest of the day was spent with Zoë showing them around Bubble Town. It was getting late so they set off to a pokémon center. They got to it as a boy stormed out. **

**"What you lookin' at?" He glared and Ashley was just about to reply when one of poke balls shot forward releasing… **

**"My Lola…" Everyone turned from the boy to Lola who was hissing at him. Lola jumped onto Ashley backpack and got into it. A moment later out shot the thunderstone and then Lola come out with Ashley's pokedex. Ashley knew Lola wanted a little chat with her old friend. She hit the translation button. **

**"YOUR Lola! I don't think so Greg! I'm the eevee of Ashley, not you!" Everyone was looking in surprise at Lola they had forgotten about the thunderstone. Lola walked over to it and put her paws on it. She glowed pure white and got bigger… **

**"She…"Gemma was shocked **

**"Just…" Zoë couldn't believe what she was seeing. **

**"Evolved into jolteon…" The color of Lola's fur was amazing…it was light blue and the fur around her neck was a pale shade of green. Sparks were flying round jolteon body as a warning. The boy grunted and walked away. Ashley bent down to Lola who turned and leapt over to Ashley. **

**"You're the coolest…" She gave her a big hug. They entered the center with Lola running forwards **_something or someone is here I know…_** Nurse joy was talking to everyone in turn. She looked up from the people she'd just been talking to and walked over to them. **

**"Would any of you consider talking this pokémon?" She looked down into her arms, as did the three girls. **

**"I will, that boy that walked out left it here right?" Nurse Joy nodded "he left my jolteon here on the SS Amber." The Pikachu looked up and as it saw Ashley's had come near it sent out sparks of warning. Nurse Joy sighed and put the Pikachu on a bench inside and Lola jumped up beside her. (Here we go with pokémon talk translated…) **

**"Hi zap…long time no see…" Ashley watch the two pokémon and wished she new what they were saying. **

**"Lola? That you?" **

**"Yup. I evolved not long ago…" **

**"Wow…your trainer must care a lot for you…" Lola looked at Ashley turned back and smiled **

**"I care about her and I know she cares about me…" She ran over to Ashley who by this time had sat down somewhere over the other side of the center. Ashley picked here up and hugged her. Ashley was just stroking Lola's head when she felt something move up her back. She saw something yellow on her left shoulder out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see the pikachu there. She picked up her bag from the floor and took out her pokedex and pushed the translation button. **

**"What's your name then?" **

**"My name is Zap!" Nurse joy came at that moment to find zap. **

**"You're the first trainer that, that pikachu hasn't tried to zap." She walked over to the counter and picked up a ball. She gave it to Ashley who was stood behind her. "This is a lightning ball" Ashley nodded and took it. Suddenly the Chancey looked up **

**"CHANCY! Chan chancy." The nurse Joy nodded and turned around to face every one and called. **

** "Can Ashley Noishebarra please report to me for an important call." Ashley took out her pokedex and held it up **

**"Ashley Noishebarra, pokémon trainer" Dexter's voice said and Ashley was led away…She was in front of a computer screen and pro. Elm face appeared. Ashley had Lola looking up at the screen leaning on Ashley's knee and Zap still on her head looking at the screen too. **

**"Ashley! Good to see you!" **

**"You too professor. So why'd you call then?" **

**"Well, I've been sent some poke balls by Kurt…" **

**"The Kurt from Azalea?" Ashley interrupted **

**"Yes…I have no use for them…shall I send them to you?" **

**"YEAH!" Pro. Elm -_-;; "Thank you!" **

**"Where shall I send them?" **

**"To the next town.." She called to Gemma "Gemma! What's the next town called?" **

**"Moonlight city!" **

**"THANK YOU!" Gemma -_-;; Ashley turned back to the screen "Moonlight city, we should be there in about two days I think…" **

**"I'll send them now so they'll be there when you get there. I see you have new pokémon" **

**"Yep, Lola and my new pikachu zap." **

**"Your Jolteon, Lola has wonderful colours…" **

**"Thanks…it's late so can I go get some sleep?" **

**"What?…Yes…bye!" **

**"Bye…" And the screen went blank. Ashley turned to Gemma and Zoë. **

**"Lets get some sleep…" Zoë smiled. Gemma and Ashley looked at each other, they both new that Zoë was coming with them… **

_Phew…sorry it's so late! It's up at last, the longest chapter so far! Enjoy_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The GLC? **

**Zoë opened her eyes and looked about the dark pokémon center. She looked at her watch. **_7:30 I can get some more sleep then_ **Just as she was about to close her eyes she saw Gemma and Ashley's bags next to a chair. Zoë sat up. There was a light coming from round the corner. She got up and got dressed into a dark green vest top and blue jeans. She packed up her stuff and went round the corner towards the light. There was Ashley and Gemma laughing. Ashley was wearing a blue long sleeved t-shirt and white trousers, with her hair up in pigtails. Gemma was in a red jumper and baggy trousers and her hair was in its usual ponytail. She walked up to them and stared at the screen of a computer. **

**"Who's that?" Zoë asked making Ashley and Gemma jump and turn to face her. **

**"It's my twin" And they both turned to the screen **

**"Zoë, Alice and vice versa. Any way, great to see you again but now little miss sleepy head is awake, we can go. Bye!" **

**"Yeah, See ya later sis!" **

**"Bye…" Zoë just looked completely confused. She turned to Ashley "what was all that 'but now little miss sleepy head is awake'" She imitated Ashley's voice "stuff about! It's on just gone 7:30!" **

**"So?" Zoë face faulted. "Well let's go so I can get my next badge!" **

**It was just gone 8 when the trio arrived out side the bubble town gym. **

**"Vicki, she uses water pokémon…just like the town..." **

**"You too?" Gemma asked turning to Zoë **

**"Yep…when you live here, water pokémon become your passion..." **

**"That is so corny" Ashley said looking back at the two girls who both sweat dropped and grinned. They walked inside **

**"I challenge you Vicki! To earn my badge!" footsteps were heard and a camera crew appeared and stated to set things up. A girl of about 11 or 12 walked into view. She had blond hair that covered part of her face. **

**"One on one" **

**::*-*:: **

**"GO!" and out popped a Starmie **

**"No prob. You want to battle Zap?" Zap nodded and jumped onto the arena. It was like a big pool with stepping-stones. "One question" **

**"Huh? What?" **

**"What's up with them?" she pointed to the camera crew. Vicki smiled **

**"Glad you asked. They're tapping this for the GLC." Ashley looked at her completed confused. " GLC stands for 'The Gym Leaders Channel', so my dad can see if I'm good enough to stay on as gym leader here instead of Louisa, my elder sister." **

**"Right…Lets get this battle started" **

**"Looks like this battle is underway peo…" but the new reported was cut off by Ashley **

**"SHUT UP! We're trying to have a pokémon battle!" **

**"Starmie! Go, use tackle attack!" Starmie flew at Zap **

**"Zap, evade it!" Zap jumped out the way in the nick of time. **_What now…wait! Water conducts electricity! _**"Zap jump in the water!" Zap took a deep breath, nodded and jumped in. **

**"Go in after it Starmie!" **_It worked! _

**"Zap! THUNDERBOLT NOW!" Ashley yelled. They heard Zap powering up for the attack. Suddenly it came, a bright white light, which blinded everyone. Moments later it stopped. Ashley was the first to spot something move. It got out and shook. Ashley new that Starmie's defiantly don't had a tail. She ran near the edge and picked up Zap as Starmie floated to the surface beeping. Zap ran up to Ashley head as Vicki returned her Starmie. **

**::*-*:: **

**"Here, the bubble V badge" She handed it over " I lost…my dad wont be happy…" **

**"Vicki…" Vicki looked up "It's not always about winning…it's about learning" Vicki smiled and the trio walked out with Ashley admiring her new badge. They were talking when a girl ran into Ashley. **

**"Sorry…" the girl said. Her voice sounded worried. She was about their age, with short blue hair with the top part up in a bow. She wore an orange halter neck top and dark green shorts. **

**"What's wrong?" Ashley asked **

**"My pokémon's gone, a sanbreon. Eevee evolution, the first sanbreon and first sand type. Looks like an umbreon but golden brown." **

**"Wow…" **

**"By the way I'm Mia" **

**"I'm Gemma from Pluto city gym" **

**"I'm Zoë Zakkata." **

**"And I'm Ashley Noishebarra." **

**"Pro. Elm talks about you all the time Ashley." **

**"You know pro. Elm?" **

**"Yeah, that's why I'm doing the Vana league. Maybe you can help me find sanbreon." **

**"Go Lola." **

**"Jolteon, good chose" **

** "You got anything of his?" **

**"Only his sand ball." **

**"That'll do" Ashley bent down and held out sanbreon's ball "help us find Sanbreon. He looks like an umbreon but a golden brown color ok?" Lola nodded and sniffed the ground around her. **

**"Jolt!" And Lola ran of at speed, even Lola didn't know she had… **

**"WAIT!" Screamed Ashley but it was to late…she was out of site… **

****

A/N: YEAH! Here's Chapter 7. WOW!!!!!! {Rad: ok…I'm freaked out now} {Ashley: You said it…} Hay! Least I actually work. You to are couch potatoes… {Ashley: Why I…} {Rad: I believe…your nuts…} Yep and yup! {-_-; }

**_DON'T OWN POKEMON AGAIN! LALALALA….STILL DON'T OWN IT!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Lost and found! 

(Magically turned into English!) 

Lola looked into the forest something or someone was defiantly in there 

"Sanbreon?" Lola heard a rustle of bushes and out walked a pokémon. He was golden brown with pointy ears like an umbreon with two different shades of blue rings going round them, there was two blue rings round his head and ankles, tail and neck. 

"Who are you?" Sanbreon had seen many pokémon… 

"Lola…jolteon…evolved eevee like yourself…" Lola smiled as Sanbreon calmed down 

"Anyways, what do you want with me?" 

"To take you back to Mia…" 

"No…I wont go back…she might give me away because I'm a newly discovered pokémon…" sanbreon sat in front of Lola and looked at her…he turned round and looked at the moon. 

"If Mia was going to give you away…she wouldn't have been so worked up about you running away…" she sat next to him also looking at the moon… 

"I guess…" he felt something lightly thumb his side…Lola's head… she looked up and sat straight again 

"Come on" she got up "maybe the center is still open…" 

"Ok…I'm coming…" Sanbreon got up and stood next to Lola 

"You want to race?" 

"Sure…" and they both set off laughing together into the quiet darkness… 

::*-*:: 

Mia was still awake, as was Ashley and Zap (you proberly know that like ash's pikachu, Zap wont go in its ball) there was a small movement and the sound of padding paws… 

"Jolt?" 

"Sanbr?" called two voices from nearby and then the two pokémon appeared. Mia sprung up and ran over to Sanbreon, tears forming in her eyes as she spoke to him with him nuzzling her… Lola bound over to Ashley who picked her up and gave her a hug, then curled up on the floor and almost immediately went to sleep. Sanbreon after as escaping Mia's embrace curled up next to Lola… Mia and Ashley smiled at each other and when to sleep… 

::*-*:: 

Zoë, Gemma and Ashley were all woken up with a surprised cry coming from Mia. Ashley was the first to sit up, shortly followed by the others 

"What up?" Ashley yawned dozily 

"You guys… look in your packs…anything odd?" Ashley, Gemma and Zoë looked at each other, shrugged and went of to get their packs… Both Gemma and Zoë shook their heads finding nothing in their packs. All three looked at Ashley who looked like she had frozen, she reached in her pack and pulled something out 

"A pokémon egg…" 

"Same here…" and everyone turned to see Mia pull an egg out of her pack too. 

"Well…what pokémon were out last night?" Zoë wondered aloud. Mia and Ashley looked at each other and shouted 

"LOLA!" 

"SANBREON!" 

Both pokémon hearing their name walked up to their masters seeing that they were holding eggs…both -_-; 

"We should just take them…least they didn't have 10 or something stupid…" said Ashley putting the egg safely in her pack. Mia nodded in agreement and put hers away too. 

It was just gone midday and all four were walking out of a restaurant, in just having lunch. 

"Well I'm stayin'…I still have to fight Vicki for the bubble V badge…" 

"Well…maybe we'll see you later or at the Vana league championships…" 

"…Here's my number to call me when your egg hatches…" 

"And here is my number if yours hatches first…" and the laughed. "And no hard feelings if I win the Vana league…" 

"Like your gonna win…I am!" and he two girls roared with laughter…everyone else -_-;;; Ashley hugged her new friend 

"Lets think of names for our pokémon only when they hatch." 

"Yep. Bye!" And Mia waved as they walked of down some roads… 

::*-*:: 

It was late at night and the three girls were lost in some mountains. I new we should have taken that last left, Gemma sighed. Then out of the blue… 

"Oohhhh!" This made Gemma and Zoë jump in the air and cling to each other. They let go after they saw it was only Ashley making a noise. 

"What have you seen?" 

"A little cat-like pokémon" and Ashley ran off. Zoë went to run after her but Gemma held her back 

"We should just go to the pokémon center and wait there for her…" Zoë nodded and now, only two of them walked onwards to the next town, moonlight city… 

It was 5 minuets later and Ashley was whishing she hadn't split up from the group. She felt sleep and sorta clammy…no! I've got to keep… and she fainted just as a bright light swam into her fading view… 

Ok! Look, I've had internet problems so I haven put anything up…SORRY!!!! Anyway…Chapter 9 up soon… I'm starting it just after I've finished typing…{Ashley: You have finished…no chapter 9 yet…} can it… 

**WISH I OWNED POKEMON BUT I DON'T! I NEVER WILL! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Luna the light giver 

Ashley woke to see that it was a misty morning…_where am I? _She looked around _oh yeah…I'm still in those woods… _she looked around again to see a lantern next to her and her bag. Suddenly she realized 

"Zap! Where are you?" Her bag moved and out popped Zaps Head. Ashley smiled with relief as she picked up her little yellow friend… "Are you ok?" 

"Pi Pica pika pia chu chu pika pi" _(I was worried about you that's all don't do that again) _

"I wont I promise…" 

"Hay!" came a voice and a girl walked into view. She was about 18 Ashley guessed. The girl had brown hair in two spiky short pigtails. She wore a t-shirt with a heart and a crescent moon overlapping the very bottom and a ¾ length skirt. Ashley stood up with Zap still in her arm, who by this time, had fallen asleep and her bag in the other. 

"Hi…I'm Ashley." 

"I'm Luna…what were you thinking?" Ashley sweatdropped 

"Er?" 

"Why were in this forest alone?" 

"Well…I wasn't but then I got separated from the rest of my group." 

"Well I hope they had the sense to go to the pokemon center and wait there. Who are your friends?" 

"Gemma Mist of Pluto gym and Zoë Zakkata" 

"Well…knowing Gemma the pokemon center is where your friends will be." They started to walk though the trees. "Ashley," 

"Just call me Ash." 

"Ok. Well I bet your wondering why I'm out in the forest myself" Ashley gave a sheepish grin 

"Yeah…" 

"To some I'm known as Luna the light giver because I walk through these forests every night to find anyone that's lost and take them to my hometown…Moonlight city…." Ashley cut in 

"Good! We, as in the rest of my group were heading there so I can earn my next badge!" 

"You mean the shock badge from Miss Lightgem?" 

"I guess that the person I have to face…" 

"Yes…She is very powerful…forget water types there out the window." 

"Well, I have Zap my pikachu, Lola the jolteon, my pideotto flute, an egg and my mew…" 

"You…You have A MEW!? WOW! Can I see?" 

"Sure. Go phy ball and out popped mew." 

"Awesome!" And soon they were near moonlight city. 

::~**~:: 

"I hope Ashley is ok…" Gemma was sat opposite Zoë 

"I'm sure she's fine" 

"Who?" Gemma and Zoë turned there heads to face Ashley and said 

"Ashley…ASHLEY!" Gemma jumped up from her seat and ran to Ashley 

"Were both glad your ok…" Ashley smiled 

"I owe it to Luna" and Luna appeared 

"Luna…Luna Lightgem?" 

"Long time no see Gemma." 

"Hold up!" Ashley pointed her finger at Luna. "Luna I challenge you to get my shock badge!" 

"So you figured it out…well ok. Lets head to my gym." 

"Wait!" cried a voice and up to them came two people, a guy with a camera and a woman with short green hair and a microphone. "Are challenging Luna to a gym battle?" 

"Yes" The woman turned to the screen and shouted 

"DID YOU HEAR THAT FANS? TELL US! WHO ARE YOU?" 

"My name is Ashley Noishbarra" 

::~**~:: 

"Hay Scott. Do you hear that?" Scott walked into the room the voice had come from. There sat a boy of twenty with very short ginger hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a blue and white stripped t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Also the girl called Sapphire was sat there who wore a purple t-shirt and a white vest top over it with a lilac skirt. And another girl, Ciara was also there, she wore a red one sleeved t-shirt and baggy black jeans. 

"What Daren?" Daren pointed to the screen 

"Do you know her?" 

"WHAT! That's Ash…my younger sister" Sapphire looked startled at this news _it…was only his sister? _

"She's going to fight Luna!" came Ciara's voice 

"Luna! She's fighting the forth gym leader already!" 

"Why…did you not believe your sister could get that far?" Scott shot Sapphire an evil look 

"No…it's only…she's been a trainer for what, about two weeks and she's there already!" 

A/n: Well…that was completely different to how it was suppose to go but I like I better…{Sapphire: why do we always get tiny bits in the stories?} Because you're not even suppose to be in it yet! {Really?} Well…duh, what do you think? 

_{Heehee, I didn't know!} Help me… _

**DON'T OWN ANY POKEMON STUFF! WHEEEEEE!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – A mystery or two They reached Luna's gym and got ready while the presenter was talking away… 

::*-*:: 

"What's wrong?" Ciara looked at Scott 

"I don't think she's ready for this you guys…" 

"You don't know that…" 

::*-*:: 

ok…don't freak out…calm…I guess I can't use mew for this battle…if anyone like team rocket that ash used to talk about saw it…we'd both be toast. 

"3 on 3…Serenity!" a girl about Ashley's age ran in with a red and green flag. She had long blond hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a t-shirt with a moon on and a pair of green camouflage pants. 

"This is a 3 on 3 battle against Luna Lightgem, Gym leader of Moonlight city verses pokemon trainer Ashley Noishbarra. Whoever wins 2 out of 3 battles is declared the winner, no time limit, BEGIN!" 

"Go jolteon!" 

"Go Lola!" 

::*-*:: 

"Why is she sending out a jolteon against Luna's jolteon? Luna's jolteon is way to powerful…" 

"Just cause you got trashed by her big sis a couple of years ago doesn't mean it'll be the same for her…" Scott looked at Sapphire _maybe she's right… _

::*-*:: 

"Lola pin missile attack!" 

"Jolteon use agility!" and each time Lola fired Luna's jolteon sped out the way 

"Try a double team!" and Lola kept multiplying faster and faster making Jolteon dizzy. 

"Now! Use a quick attack!" and Luna's Jolteon fell to the floor out cold. 

"FIRST ROUND TO POKEMON TRAINER ASHLEY!" 

::*-*:: 

"Wow! That was amazing…I guess your sister doesn't have your dopiness at making decisions in battle…" Sapphire, Ciara and Daren burst out laughing as Scott turned bright red. 

"What's next?" 

::*-*:: 

"Go voltorb!" 

I guess this is crunch time, I can't use mew only Zap or Flute "Zap?" Zap shook it's head "Pika" (flute) "Right! Go flute!" 

::*-*:: 

"Ok, I know it's a low level voltorb but sending a flying type out is asking for it." 

"Just chill. She'll be saving the best till last." _I hope it's her pikachu not her mew Daren…_

::*-*:: 

"You have got to be kidding me Ashley. That thing to defeat me?" 

"If you let your guard down for even a second we'll have you and the badge" 

"Flute! Gust attack!" 

"Thunderbolt!" Flute got hit dead on and fell 

"Can you get up?" 

"Again to finish it off! Thunderbolt!" And flute was sent up into the air. Ashley ran and caught flute before it landed. 

"ROUND TWO GOES TO LUNA!" 

"You did well flute…return" and flute went back into it's ball 

"Ok…I chose pikachu!" 

"Pika Pi" (let me) and Zap jumped forward 

"Another of you pokemon for punishment I see" 

"You feed you pokemon a lot of food with iron in to make it bigger and stronger don't you?" 

"Well…yeah, so it can pulverize your pokemon!" 

"I've already won…" 

"What?!" 

"Go Zap agility" 

"Thunder!" As the pikachu was so big it was much slower and couldn't shock Zap. 

"Get in close and use a thunder punch!" And pikachu fell as Zap stood panting next to it. 

"VICTORY GOES TO ASHLEY!" 

::*-*:: 

"See…you maybe her big brother but she knows what she's doing." 

"Yeah…but the next gym is the rock gym and her thunder and flying types are no good." 

"Don't worry…she's a big girl Scott" 

"Well duh! You think I didn't know that Sapphire" Sapphire looked very offended and walked out, fuming. 

"Well done dummy" 

::*-*:: 

Ashley picked up zap as Luna picked up her pikachu 

"I guess I could still learn more but I learned a lot from this battle" 

"Me too" 

"You defiantly deserving of the shock badge" and Luna handed over a badge, which had a moon and a thunderbolt over the top on 

"ALRIGHT! I GOT THE SHOCK BADGE!" The woman and camera man came over. 

"Well done…care to share a few word?" 

"Ok. Well…I've never done an interview before but I do wish my brother was here to see this but big bro if your watching…I did it first time round!" 

::*-*:: 

Scott face faulted "I can't believe she remembered that" 

::*-*:: 

"Who many times did it take your brother?" 

"5 times" 

::*-*:: 

Ciara and Daren turned to look at Scott 

"It took you 5 times to win a shock badge?" 

"Yeah…I was hopping she didn't mention that…" 

::*-*:: 

"Well, that's all we have time for! Thanks for your time Ashley!" and the camera crew walked out. 

::*-*:: 

Scott and his friends hadn't been the only ones watching, Rad and Entei had been to. 

"Well…I'm off to the moonlight city festival…" 

"Yes…" 

"One question…who strong our her powers?" 

"Getting stronger every day…" 

_A/n: WOW! That was long…………………………anyways I hope you enjoy reading this as much or more as I enjoy writing it and changing half the story line… _

**STILL! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Clear?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – R? R who? 

Ashley literally danced into the pokemon center with Luna, Gemma and Zoë following her. 

"Excuse me!" Shouted a nurse coming past with a box 

"Ohhhh!" 

"What's wrong?" the other three had caught up with her. 

"I'm supposed to get a package." And she ran to the Desk 

"Nurse?" The nurse who had just come in with the box came over still holding the box 

"May I help you?" 

"Yes, I'm Ashley and I'm supposed to be getting a package of professor Elm" 

"Ah, this" She put the box that she had just brought in on the desk. 

"Thank you" And Ashley picked up the box and walked over to where the others had sat down. 

"What's that?" Luna pointed at the box Ashley had just put on the table. 

"Pro. Elm sent this to me." She opened it and inside was 5 balls. Ashley picked one up. It had a little label saying 'moon ball' on it. Luna, Gemma and Zoë craned their necks to see. 

"Hay, I know that, a moon ball makes it easier to catch pokemon that evolve with a moon stone." Luna had taken it off Ashley and was looking at it. 

"Keep it Luna" 

Luna looked up in surprise. "Really?" 

"Sure!" 

"Thanks" and she put the ball away. Ashley put her hand in the box and pulled out a 'lure ball' 

"This is for capturing water types," Ashley thought out load. She put it down and pulled out a third ball. It was labelled 'heavy ball' 

"Ooooo! That's a ball for capturing heavy pokemon like a snorlax." 

Ashley through the ball to Zoë, "You can have this." Zoë grinned and put it in her backpack. Ashley took a forth ball out, a 'fast ball' 

"A fast ball…" Gemma said 

"…For catching pokemon that flee easily." Ashley told Gemma as she pressed it into Gemma's palm. 

"For me?" 

"For you…" 

"No…the professor sent them to you." 

"Ah…just take it" 

"Ok…" and Gemma put it away 

"Right last one." And Ashley pulled out a poke ball labelled 'friend ball' "Well I guess it makes the pokemon more friendly after capture." She picked up the lure ball as well and looked at her two new balls. 

::*-*:: 

Ashley was the last one up and it was late. She couldn't sleep, so she was starring blankly at a glass on the table she was facing. She looked up to the ceiling and down but the glass had moved! It was floating and as Ashley looked down again it moved down back to the table. She shrugged and lay down to sleep. 

Ashley… 

_What? What's going on? _

It is me Suicune… 

_But how? _

You have powers…physic powers…they are just starting to grow… 

Well I guess that explains about the glass moving 

You must rest…goodnight Ashley… 

::*-*:: 

Ashley woke to see that everyone else was up. Then she saw that there were two other people. A boy with blackish hair covering part of his face with light brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with dark blue sleeves and jeans and Mia was there too in a pink V neck t-shirt and denim skirt. The boy looked over in Ashley direction and there eyes met. 

I feel like he knows a friend of mine… 

That's her… 

::*-*:: 

Half an hour later and Ashley was ready. Today she wore her hair down which she had never done before. She wore a long sleeve white t-shirt with a light blue t-shirt over the top and jeans. 

"Ashley…your hair?" 

"Are you the same person we know?" Ashley laughed 

"Hey Ash!" Ashley looked sideways at Luna. 

"Yeah?" she walked nearer 

"Meet Rad Bluestone" 

"Hi" 

"Nice to meet to meet you Rad." _I sense Entei… _

"You know what today is?" 

"What?" 

"It's the moonlight city festival!" 

"YES!" Everyone turned to Gemma who blushed "it's been 3 or 4 years since I last went to one, I used to love them and go ever time" 

::*-*:: 

It was an hour later and everyone was walking round the festival in groups or on their own. Ashley had dumped Zap on Gemma and was sat on the bank of a clear river. Zap, Gemma, Zoë and Luna were having the time of their lives. Rad was wandering round thinking. 

"Ashley…" Ashley turned to see Suicune next to her 

"Hi…how are you?" 

"Fine…Ashley…there are…" but Suicune was cut off 

"Hay Ashley!" Ashley stood up to see Rad. She stood in front of Suicune. 

"It's not what you think!" 

"Relax!" And as he walked down Entei appeared 

"I knew I sensed Entei when I met you…" Rad sat on the bank and after hesitating for a couple of seconds, Ashley sat down too. Suicune and Entei walked away. 

"So…you're a gym leader like Luna right?" 

"Yeah…huh? You know who to use your powers?" Ashley blushed and nodded. 

"Well…I have my work cut out for me then don't I…with mostly electric types…I'm a bit stuck." 

"You'd never bet me anyways…" Rad smiled 

"You wanna bet?" 

"Ok then" But then both burst out laughing. 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make it double!" 

"To protect the world from devastation" 

"To unite all people within each nation" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" 

"To extend are reach to the stars above" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

Rad and Ashley jumped up to see a girl with long red hair and a boy with short bluish hair a bit older than Rad (Rad's 17) standing in a meowth shaped balloon. 

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight! 

"Meowth that's right!" 

"I know you! You used to try and get Ash's pikachu!" 

"Hahaha! The kid knows the twerp!" Both of them laughed. Rad grabbed Ashley arm and pulled her 

"Come on…" she glared at team rocket then ran with Rad still pulling her along as well 

A/n: Wow! Chapter 11!!!!!! {Jessie- So?} I didn't have to put you in this ya know… {James- Just think Jess…at least we get paid!} *Blushes* you weren't suppose to say that! {Woops!}

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON! **

** P.S. I only own my own made up characters!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- saying hello and good-bye. 

"Poison sting Arbok!" Rad and Ashley were still running from team rocket. Ashley had heard this command but Rad hadn't. 

"Move!" and she pushed him out the way and dived after him. Both sat on the floor. 

"That's it!" 

"What are you going to do?" 

"GO!!!" She threw 2 poke balls and out popped Flute and Lola. " Lola get on top of Flute and get up to that balloon!" The pokemon did as they were told, "NOW USE A THUNDER!" 

"Jolt…EON!" 

"Looks like team rockets blasting of again!" and team rocket flew away (surprised…no? thought not :P ) Flute landed and Lola got off. Ashley ran forward but stopped to see that flute was glowing. Rad walked up to her 

"Flute's evolving…" 

"Wow…" and there in front stood a beautiful Pidgeot. Ashley returned both pokemon. Suddenly there was a tune. The official pokemon league tune rang and Ashley took off her pack and dug below her egg to find her pokegear. 

"You have the official pokemon league tune on your pokegear?" 

"Yep." She finally managed to get it round her egg, which looked unusually large… "Hello?" 

"Ashley! It's happening now!" 

"Ok Mia, take a deep breath and tell me what's happening" 

"My egg is hatching!" Ashley got tapped on the shoulder. She turned to Rad who pointed at her bag. A light was coming out. 

"You know what Mia…you might not be the only one…" 

"Ash!" came someone's voice and her pokegear went dead. Ashley looked up and Mia came stumbling down the hill. Both took out there eggs and held them out. As the rest of the group were walking they saw 2 brilliant streams of light shoot up in to the air. 

"Lets go!" and Gemma set off at a run soon followed by the others. They reached where the light had appeared and saw that Rad, Ashley and Mia were there. The light had vanished. Lola and Sanbreon were sat on the ground and in Ashley's and Mia's arms were two little eevee's, Mia's was blue and had a white collar and tip of its tail too. Ashley's was pale green and white like the other eevee. 

"Hay guys!" Ashley grinned, as did Mia. 

"What do think?" zap ran up to Ashley's shoulder and looked down at the baby and nodded in agreement. 

"They are so cute!" Zoë giggled with delight as she tickled Mia's baby eevee. It looked up and gave a very small "Eee!" 

"What are you going to call them?" Everyone looked at Luna. Mia an Ashley looked at each other 

"I'm calling mine Sola" 

"Hay? Are we going with an Ola theme here?" 

"Yep! I have Lola and now Sola too!" 

"Well I have my Kola" she rubbed Kola's head "And now I have Nola!" 

"Come on guys, lets go get some sleep, its starting to get late…" Gemma nodded in agreement with Luna. 

"Then tomorrow, I can get on the road to win my next badge!" 

"Yeah…like you'll get it…" 

"I'll beet you yet… Mr hotshot…you think you'll walk all over me…" 

"Yeah…I will do" And Rad and Ashley continued arguing all the way back to the center. 

::*-*:: 

Luna and Mia stood at the edge of town as Ashley, Rad, Gemma and Zoë prepared to leave. Ashley had her hair up in a ponytail and wore a white t-shirt with baggy jeans. Rad wore jeans too and a long sleeved t-shirt. Gemma wore black pants and a red top and Zoë wore a pink sleeveless t-shirt and ¾ length white pants. 

"I'll catch you guys up one I've got a shock badge…promise!" 

"You sure you don't want us to wait?" 

"No way! I'll see you later!" And Luna and Mia walked away waving back to the others. 

"Ok guys, let's go!" 

::*-*:: 

It was half an hour later and they weren't even half way there. 

"It's going to take for ever!" Ashley wailed falling to her knees "There's no end to this path!" 

"Go Onix!" And Rad's Onix appeared 

"You're a star Rad!" Ashley beamed and climbed up at the top with Rad who helped her up and the others sat lower down. 

"LETS GO!" A load of cheers followed that. Zap sat on top of Onix's head keeping a look out, Rad sat behind zap but in front of Ashley, Ashley sat with both her legs over one side, behind Rad and lent round so she could see. Gemma and Zoë sat facing each other on a lower part of Onix….

_A/N: OH MY GOD! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY.I HAVEN'T PUT ANYTHING UP IN AGES!!!!! {Ashley: So you be sorry!} Shut up…{Rad: she's just being moody pika-pal}{Am not!}{Are too!} God Help me! * Pika-pal gets up and leaves Rad and Ashley to there argument* _

**I WISH TO OWN POKEMON FOR XMAS SANTA! **

**Santa- NO WAY…YOU DON'T OWN IT NOW NOR WILL YOU EVER DO **

**SHOOT…NO FAIR… **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- the road that leads to pokemon… 

They had been travelling for quite a while and Rad and Ashley had been arguing again…(no surprise…) 

"Hay…hold on a sec" 

"Onix stop! What's wrong Ashley?" 

"I see something…" Onix lowered itself and Ashley got off. Rad lent against His Onix and everyone else looked from where they were sat. 

"Look…" Ashley bent down and picked something up… 

"Look at what?" came Rad's reply. Ashley turned round to show them two little politoeds in her arms. They were hurt pretty bad. 

"We have to go and fast." Rad nodded and climbed up and help the politoeds while Ashley got up. He gave her them back 

"Lets Go Onix! Full Speed!" and Onix started to go faster then it did before. 

::*-*:: 

They got to boulder rock in a matter of minuets. Ashley with Zap looking down at the politoeds from her shoulder, and the others ran into the center. 

"Nurse JOY!" Ashley shouted. Nurse Joy came out with a girl who had obviously been crying. "These politoeds need treatment" At the word 'politoeds' the girl looked at them 

"My babies!" She ran up to Ashley and co as the nurse took he politoeds away to get them some help. 

::*-*:: 

It was 15minuets later and everyone sat talking as the girl's, Tammy, pokemon, 4 politoeds ran around. Tammy had a cheerleading uniform on and brown hair. 

"So what do you do Tammy?" 

"I train pokemon cheerleaders!" 

"That sounds so cool!" 

"What about you guys?" 

"I'm going to be a pokemon master, beating the elite 4 hands down…" 

"Well, I'm not a trainer really…I just like to travel with pokemon." 

"I'm gym leader in Pluto city" 

"I'm this towns gym leader." 

"Tammy?" 

"Yeah Ash?" 

"Do you think your cheerleading squad will cheer me on if I get to fight the elite?" 

"YOU BET!" 

Everyone hears the door open and in runs Mia, everyone turns to her 

"Hay guys…" and she faints to the floor. 

"Mia!!" 

::*-*:: 

Mia's eyes opened slowly to see a little politoed on her. 

"Hay…are you cute…" she patted the pokemon on the head who smiled 

"Poli!" and it ran off. Mia sat up and in came Ashley with a politoed in her arms and the one that had just been, next to her. 

"Hi…how are you feeling?" 

"Fine…cute politoeds you got" 

"Oh! This ones mine" she patted the one in her arms on the head, suddenly in ran Zap who jumped on to Mia 

"Pika! Pika CHU!" 

"Zap…I never new you cared…" 

"Nor did I." 

"Anyway…"zap sat on Mia's head "Who's the other one for?" 

"You…" 

"Me?" 

"From Tammy…" at that moment everyone including Tammy walked in. 

::*-*:: 

It was 2 hours later (about midday I think!) and Mia and her politoed had got to know each other. 

"I'm bored!" wailed Zoë 

"I've just remembered something!" 

"What?" And everyone turned to face Ashley 

"I'm supposed to have a battle!" 

"With who?" Rad asked 

"You" and Ashley grabbed Rad by the arm and tugged him outside. Everyone sat in silence for a couple of seconds then followed them outside… 

::*-*:: 

They reached the gym and Tammy had to go so they bid their farewells in hopes of seeing each other again some day…

A/N: I'm working my but off!!!!!!!!! 2 chapters done in past 2 days! Now I have to do my food tech homework. GCSE's stink…and are very S***!! (Sorry…){Ashley: I never did GCSE's…} You're a character in a story…deal with IT! {Geez…I'm dealing with it…stresshead…} 

**Mum? **

**Mum- yes? **

**Do I own or will I ever-own pokemon **

**Mum- no dear. **

**_Poo…_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Take one, And ACTION! 

Mia, Gemma and Zoë sat in the stands ready to watch Ashley's battle with Rad. Rad was about to speak when there was an explosion 

"Pika!" Zap cried as it hung from Ashley's shoulder. 

"I'm here" and Ashley grabbed Zap tight in her arms. When the smoke from the blast was gone, everyone looked up. 

_"Prepare for trouble!" _

_"And make it double!" _

_"To protect the world from devastation" _

_"To unite all people within each nation"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love" _

_"To extend are reach to the stars above" _

_"Jessie!" _

_"James!" _

_"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!" _

_"Surrender now or prepare to fight! _

_"Meowth that's right!"_

"You guys again?" 

"No…the boss wants to see you kid…" team rocket surrounded her and Zap jumped forward 

"Pika PI pika pa!"  
  


"Translation meowth?" 

"It said Stay back or else…yeah right" Team rock closed in but when Zap hit them with a thunder; she (yes Zap is a girl) wasn't the only one. Team rocket…by no surprise got blasted away, through the roof 

"Looks like team rocket got beaten again…" Then walked in Ash, wearing his cap, jeans and a red t-shirt with pikachu on one shoulder and… … … … …Duplica (you thought I was going to say Misty didn't ya?) with golden brown hair like Ashley and wearing the same clothes with a pikachu on her shoulder. Ashley and Duplica walked up to each other. 

"You must be Duplica…" 

"You must be Ashley…" 

"Do you have to do that?" 

"YEP!" And she suddenly became herself, with her greenish hair in pigtails and wearing black pants and blue t-shirt and a red zip up top and the pikachu turned into a pink blob, a ditto. Ashley walked over to Ash. 

"It's been 7 years since I last saw you." 

"You know Ash?" Ashley turned to Rad who walked over to them 

"Yeah…he's like my big brother…well, a second one that also leaves on a journey and never CALLS!" Ash face faulted 

"Whoops…" 

"I've know Ash for about a year now…him being a gym leader and all." 

"A GYM LEADER!" Ashley smacked Ash on the head 

"Oww…that hurt Ash…"Ash rubbed his head 

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" 

"That's why I never called because I got busy with stuff for the elite…" 

"The elite…tell me who they are" 

"The first elite has just changed so I don't know who that is…" Ash looked over the top of Ashley to Gemma who did a thumbs-up. "The others are a girl called Sapphire Stardust, she's the girl with two-toned purple hair… then Daren Darklight and Cíara Nolan, the last elite." 

"Wow…one day…I'll fight the elite four and prove to everyone I can do whatever I want when I put my mind to it…" 

Suddenly the lights went out 

"Everyone stay calm" 

"Try and find the light switch someone!" 

"Oh my GOD! GET OFF ME!" 

"CHU!" And Zap lit up a corner where the light switch was and also showed Ashley being held by team rocket. Rad ran to the light and turned it on only saw Zap standing where Ashley had just been. They all Ran outside to see Ashley being thrown into a cart. 

"NO!" Ashley found she wasn't alone…in one of the dark corners sat a red head. She, like Ashley had handcuffs on. The girl looked up. Ashley gasped 

"Oh my GOD!"

_A/N: So who's this red head {Ashley: *hand in the air* I know!!} shhh!! {Evil…} I'd hate to be stuck with you ya' know…_

**I WISH FOR CHISTMAS I COULD OWN POKEMON BUT IT HAS NEVER WORKED…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- saved from TR "Misty…" 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm a friend of Ash's, Ashley…" 

{"Misty meet my friend Ashley" Ashley pocked her head round ash. Ashley had only been 11, nearly 12 when she met misty. 

"Hello…" Ashley hid behind ash again making Ash laugh.} 

"I remember you…" 

"I wonder why they caught you…" 

"To got get Ash's pokemon if he was any where nearby." 

"He's with my friends…and Duplica…" 

"Really?" Misty face seamed to brighten a bit. 

::*-*:: 

"Go ONIX!" 

"Ditto! Transform into Onix!" Everyone climbed on top of the Onix's. 

"Follow that cart!" 

::*-*:: 

There was a jerk and both girls rolled over and hit the far side of the cart. Two rockets climbed in and picked the two up and carried them out. Next to where the cart stood where just trees but Ashley could see the two Onix's coming closer 

Rad…listen…there've got misty and me…I'll get her free and send someone to get her… 

What about you… 

_Never mind me…I have a better chance of escaping if it's just me there've got then just misty… _

_I understand Ashley…you call it… _

"Here's the plan guys" everyone looked at Rad who turned to them. 

::*-*:: 

When they reached the rockets Rad looked at Ashley who nodded 

"Had over your pokemon and the girls go free…" 

"No way…" came Ashley's voice. She kicked and knocked the rocket over who was holding her and knocked the one holding Misty over too. In all the commotion Ash had run between the rockets. He didn't care about Rad's plan; he was going to get them both. Ashley broke Misty's handcuffs as Ash arrived next to them. 

"Go…" and Ashley fainted. Misty reached out but Ash pulled her away. Another rocket picked Ashley up and a helicopter landed, a rocket got in, Giovanni and Ashley was placed in. Everyone started to run forward but the rockets blocked their way. It disappeared and the rockets got back into the carts. Rad stood head down and fists shaking 

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" At this Ashley jumped awake feeling the anger in Rad and all other emotions inside him about her. Ashley listened into the conversation between her friends 

"It's not your fault…lets get back and think…" They all got on the Onix's and went back to Rad's gym. 

::*-*:: 

Everyone was sat in the stands at Rad's gym but Rad. He was leaning on a wall thinking… 

I'm such a dope… 

_That's not true and you know it! _

Yeah it is…Ash? 

Yep! I have a plan to get me out… 

I'm all ears… 

And Ashley explained everything to him. 

We'll get you soon…I promise…now you rest… 

Thanks Ra… 

Rad smiled to himself then ran to the stands 

"I HAVE A PLAN!" 

::*-*:: 

Ashley smiled as she curled up in a corner of the cell she'd been thrown in…she just hopped they could pull the plan off. She put her head on the wall and fell asleep. 

::*-*:: 

"ENTEI! I can't just stay here!" Suicune was pacing 

"There is nothing we can do…" Raikou looked around at them… _true, we can't but her friends can… _

::*-*:: 

Rad, Gemma, Misty, Zoë, Duplica, Ash, Pikachu and Zap were getting ready to invade the base of team rocket. 

"Right…Ash, Misty and Duplica…get ready with phase 1" suddenly the three changed into team rocket members. They went to supposedly relieve the three rockets from around the door and take their places. 

"Phase 1 complete!" Mia heard a sound behind her, she turned and saw something…_nah…couldn't be…_ it was a lighting bolt with a star shape on the end. It vanished and was replaced with Raikou's head. Mia gasped and everyone turned but he was gone. Everyone shrugged at each other then Rad spoke as Ash gave him 'a thumbs' up sign. 

"Let's move out!" 

Rad, Gemma, Zoë, Mia and Zap (pikachu volunteered to help out with Ash.) ran in the building staying to the shadows. They got to the third floor but had to stop so they hid in the dark of a corridor 

_GET OUT! THEY'LL GET YOU!_

"Move!" Rad whispered but by the time they got out, Ashley and some of the rockets were outside. 

"You!" One of the rockets pointed at Ash who gulped and jumped 

"Me?" 

"Come here" Ash walked over keeping his head down. 

"Don't let her out your sight, got it?" 

"YES…"he paused "SIR" 

The rockets walked away, but no one moved until the sound of voices or feet was gone. Then the three crowed around Ashley 

"Do you rockets ever give up?" Ash took his hat off, as did Misty and Duplica 

"Not to say a friend we don't!" Ash smiled as Ashley, then broke her cuffs. The others ran out and Ashley hugged them all even Rad. 

"Rad…you did really well…I think you're amazing!" Rad blushed and didn't speak out of shock. They were just about to run when two rockets came round the corner 

"STOP!" Ashley and Mia, being at the back stopped and turned both grinning widely. 

"Ok then…we stopped" Mia grabbed a poke ball from her belt. 

"Here's the deal…we'll battle you as a team using one pokemon per person. We win, we can go no questions asked but if we lose I will submit myself to becoming a team rocket member…" 

"WHAT!" Rad shouted "Are you insane!" 

"No…" 

"GO NOLA!" 

"GO SOLA!" 

Even before they were told to do anything the two pokemon leaped into the air with a cry!

P/n: yes yes…I know! 1, I've been away a lot and 2, I haven't had the computer a lot because it needs work and 3, I'm doing GCSE work too! My life sucks… 

**WHAT? ME? NO! SORRY KID…I'M NOT SANTA AND I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**


End file.
